


Cross Stitch

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Jason Voorhees with a s/o who likes cross stitch:





	Cross Stitch

Jason Voorhees with a s/o who likes cross stitch:   
\- He would watch in fascination as you weave the needle and thread in and out the tapestry with ease.   
\- Jason would watch your dainty hands as you sowed, then looked down at his own. His hands were made for killing, for ripping bodies apart and carrying them. He didn’t have small hands, not like your own. He would take your hand in his own, comparing the size in marvel.   
\- He liked to watch as you threaded needles. It was a task his mother had shown him how to do a few times, but he didn’t have the steady hand needed. But you always made it look so easy.   
\- Jason didn’t really have a lot of patience for these sorts of things, but he loved watching you. Over weeks, he would glance over your shoulder and see how it was coming along. Every day he saw more of the picture, more of the final piece. In fact, he found himself getting excited when it looked like you were close to finishing.   
\- It made him feel… normal.   
Having you sitting next to him while you worked on your cross stitch made him feel like one of the couples out of the TV or magazines. There was a sense of homeliness to coming home to find you sitting with thread and a tapestry.   
\- If you mess up and swear under your breath, he will immediately smile. He finds it cute and funny. Just like when you bite down on your lip or stick out your tongue while concentrating.   
\- When you finish, he would be so proud of you. It took you so long and so much patience and precision that he would immediately start to frame it and hang it on the wall. He wanted to show off your master piece.  
\- Jason would try to suggest things for you to do. He liked the trees, maybe you could do a cross stitch of some woods? Or maybe his favourite animals?  
\- He would notice if you suddenly weren’t doing as much cross stitches a few months before his birthday. None on the go and no sign of starting any new ones. He would get a little worried. Had you lost your passion? Did you no longer enjoy them?  
\- But when his birthday comes around and he receives a finished and frames cross stitch for his present, he would be over the moon. Jason knows how long they take you, and you must have worked so hard when he wasn’t around to get it finished on time.


End file.
